


Snack Time

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel made a snack for Sam. He doesn't quite have the hang of it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snack Time

Sam loved Gabriel, he really did. But sometimes, like now, he had no idea how to deal with the archangel. Gabriel was great at snapping things into existence. He and Sam had once spent a day playing around and trying to summon the most random shit they could think of. But actually making things the human way? Gabriel was lacking a little in this skill department.

                Sam looked at the archangel as he set a plate in front of him. Gabriel was smiling, looking like a proud mother. He was obviously pleased with himself for coming up with…this.

                “What is this?” Sam asked, clearly confused. Gabriel’s smile faltered a little.

                “It’s a snack. I made it for you.”

                “Gabe, this isn’t even-”

                “But…but it has pretzel sticks and popcorn that’s not covered in butter! That cancels out the jellybeans.” Sam nodded, and picked up a jellybean. He studied the plate again.

                “Okay, so what’s with the toast?”

                “Toast is good. I like toast.” Sam raised an eyebrow.

                “Cas taught you how to work the toaster, didn’t he?” Gabriel perked up.

                “Humans come up with the greatest inventions. There’s more toast if you want it. I made some extra.” Sam opened his mouth wordlessly. He smiled instead and ate some of the food. Gabriel broke into a smile. He waited until Sam had pushed the plate away before grabbing it.

                “I’ll get you some more.” He hurried off to the kitchen and Sam stood up.

                “Gabriel, wait-” Sam sighed and went off after the archangel. He entered the kitchen and stopped short.

                “Holy mother-” Everywhere he looked, there was toast. Mountains of toast covered every available surface. There were neat stacks of it on the table, the counters. There was even some on the floor. Sam knocked over a stack as he moved towards Gabriel.

                “Oh dear,” Gabriel said, frowning at the toast. “Well, there’s more where that came from.” He turned back to the counter, where Bobby’s old toaster was cooking away. With what sounded like a wheeze, the toast popped up. Gabriel plucked out the toast slices and added them to a stack. He looked at the toaster and added two more slices of bread. The toaster groaned once, and then died. Sam was surprised it hadn’t burst into flame already.

                “Gabriel, what’s Bobby going to say about this?”

                “Bobby likes toast,” Gabriel replied defensively. He started buttering some toast, whistling under his breath.

                “What the hell did you boys do to my kitchen?” Both Sam and Gabriel turned. Sam decided the mountains of toast were worth it, just to see the look on Bobby’s face. 


End file.
